The Price of a Pendant
by VirKatJol
Summary: Prompt: Kahlan in a brothel, Richard Buys her


Title: The Price of a Pendant

Author: Virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary/Prompt: Kahlan in a brothel, Richard Buys her

A/N: phoenix_cry and I decided to challenge ourselves. We found a prompt and then decided we'd both write it w/o showing each other anything about it before posting. So this is my half of the challenge.

"I don't like it."

"Richard, I'll be fine. We have to find out if any of them know anything." Kahlan was trying to convince him, but he didn't seem to want to give in.

"What are you going to do, if someone actually wants you." His voice was escalating. He didn't like this plan, but he couldn't think of a better one. The thought of Kahlan going though with it was making his stomach churn, he was physically sick.

"If someone ACTUALLY wants me? What is that supposed to mean?" She knew he probably didn't mean it as an insult. His possessiveness was rearing it's ugly head. The girls in that brothel might know where Captain Falon lived, it was rumored he spent the majority of his time there, being entertained. He was the last person seen with the pendant that they needed. This hunt for the Stone of Tears was turning into a treasure hunt, whoever hid it had a awful sense of adventure. Why couldn't they just say it's here, only the Seeker can get it. Done. Instead now she was planning to go into the Brothel at Selvin and see if they would take her on as a new working girl.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He was so frustrated with the thought that someone would have their hands on her. He needed her to understand. Sighing, he turned and looked at her, "Kahlan, I love you. I don't want another man to even think about having his hands on you." Picking up her hand, he put it on his heart, the covered it with his. "This heart is yours, this plan is ripping it from my chest."

Nodding her understanding, she moved her hand to his neck and pulled him in to kiss her. A slow kiss, one that conveyed to him that she felt the same way. Pulling back she brought his head with hers to press their foreheads together. "I love you too, Richard, but we need to get that pendant, we need those girls to talk to get it." Before he could protest, she placed a finger over his lips. "Cara can't do this, she wouldn't be convincing enough, she's too dominant, too stiff in her movements. It has to be me."

"I want to know what you are going to do when someone wants to buy you? When you have to take them up to your bed and they expect you to have sex with them." He growled at the thought of someone else having sex with her, not that they would make it through without being confessed. He barely had time and privacy to make love to her, this was going to drive him over the edge. He turned and walked to stand away from her, looking off into the horizon, crossing his arms.

"Richard." She had to calm him down, walking up to him she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage the stiffness out. His back and neck were always so tense. "I'm not going to give my body to anyone but you. Don't worry. I'll make sure that no one wants to choose me." Caressing down his back, she moved her arms around his waist and hugged him to her. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she turned her head and kissed his neck. "If I have to take someone to my room, I'll just confess him then keep him around for awhile so it appears that I'm busy."

Letting out the breath he was holding, he turned around in her arms, adding his arms to the hug. They stood their for a few minutes, just holding one another. "We don't have any other options?"

"You're the Seeker. Do you see any?"

"Unfortunately, I can't think of any." His head was buried in her neck, and he took in a deep breath. The smell of her skin and hair was intoxicating. He didn't know how she always had a delicious scent with all the traveling they did, her hair was always clean and shiny, soft and silky to the touch. If he just held her, forever, right now, she wouldn't be able to go through with the plan. As unrealistic as that was, it still felt like an answer.

"Lets go back and tell Zedd and Cara." She pulled out of the embrace, "We need to get started right away." She headed back towards the place they made camp, Not too far out of the town of Selvin.

"Well how do I look?" She was feeling very self conscious about her outfit. She didn't like to show this much skin. They had picked up some fabric and Zedd had magically fashioned her a dress. Lavender with lace, the bodice didn't really cover much, barely meeting the line of her corset. The sleeves were off her shoulders, so she pushed the corset straps there as well, so all the milky white skin from the middle of her breast upward, was exposed. The skirt was more lace then lavender, it covered the back completely, however it was hugging her rear end very snuggly. In the front it shot up and only covered to mid thigh. Her hair was mostly up, but some pieces were cascading over her shoulders, strands tickling her breasts, tantalizing all that looked upon her.

When Richard saw her his jaw dropped, his eyes showed instant desire for her. The expression quickly moved to a scowl. "I don't like it." He spat out and walked away from the group.

A tear escaped, and she glanced down at herself. She thought that he liked her body, but maybe it was the lavender that he didn't like. She thought that it looked alright with her skin tone and eyes, playing off the dark brown in her hair. "Zedd maybe we should try something else… If it doesn't look good no one will believe that I want to work there…" She took a deep breath. She wished that Richard was more helpful, maybe she should go ask him what she should change about it to make it so she wasn't so terrible to look at.

"You look lovely, Dear one!" Zedd smiled and patted her shoulder. "That boy is just being jealous. He doesn't want anyone else's eyes to look upon you with so little covering your… shall we say, assets."

She sighed, "I know he's uncomfortable with the plan, but I really need him to make me feel like I can do this." She wiped the tear from her cheek and went off to find Richard. He hadn't gone far and she found him sitting against a tree.

Glancing over he saw that she had followed him. She looked ravishing in that outfit. All he wanted to do was toss her to the ground and thrust into her. He was hardening just at the brief vision. Jealousy was raging through is body, he was practically trembling with it. The thought of other men seeing her legs and breasts, envisioning their hands on her flesh, and her pretending to ache for their touch. She was only supposed to yearn for him.

"Do you really think I look awful Richard?" her voice was shaky and small, afraid of his answer.

Berating himself now, how could he be so thoughtless? Letting her think that she wasn't attractive when he knew that she was already feeling bad about the whole mission. Maybe if he let her keep believing that's what he thought, she'd change her mind. This could be the way to keep her from going to town and becoming a whore. Even if it was all an act, he didn't like her being in a brothel for any reason, let alone immersing herself into that life style.

"Yes." He'd decided to try it.

All Kahlan could do was nod at him. She turned away from him and left. Heading into town, to go to her new job. She'd been hoping that she could get his love and support before leaving, but it wasn't possible. She knew that it was hard on him, but this wasn't easy for her either. Time to lock away the feelings, the fear, doubt, anger and most of all the heartbreak. She didn't know when she'd get a chance to speak with him again. Kahlan hoped that he would forgive her for doing her duty to the mission, but she'd understand if he couldn't love her after she became a common whore. Even if she left without being touched, he'd probably still see her as one. The possessiveness she normally relished was now causing her the worst sort of agony she'd ever felt.

After half of an hour had passed Richard felt so terrible for having caused her to think she was anything less then the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. He got up from his spot and went back to the main camp. When he trotted in he saw Cara and Zedd by the fire.

"Where's Kahlan?" His stomach dropped out, praying to the spirits that she was off in the woods, or by the lake.

"She left for Selvin." Cara spoke as if he was off his rocker for asking, "She said she was going to talk to you, then go get her job." she snorted in amusement, "I don't know how she thinks she's going to pull this off, only ever have been with one man. I should have been the one playing dress up. It's ridiculous to put the Mother Confessor in that sort of.."

Richard cut her off, "She left?"

"Have you gone deaf, Lord Rahl?"

"I didn't realize that she was going so soon." How could he have let her leave without telling her it would be alright. What if something happened to her and the last thing she remembered of him was that he told her that she looked deplorable? He had to go after her.

Seeing the wheels turning in his grandson's head, Zedd stood up, he grabbed Richard's arm. "You can't go after her yet. She needs time to settle in to her new life for awhile. Don't try to ruin this before it even begins."

"I have to!" Richard tried to pull his arm free, Zedd held fast. "You don't understand, I need to talk to her."

"You had your chance, son." Zedd scolded him, "Now we wait. Let this be a lesson to you. You need to think with your head, not your heart. Subdue your feelings for her or they will interfere with your mission. Make sure you give her the support she needs, not always cling to what yours are."

Richard sat by the fire, kicking a stick into it. He'd wait, but only to keep from compromising her more then he already had. He knew she was upset when she left. He hoped that she would realize that he loved her, no matter what. The wait was going to be torturous, he couldn't imagine it was going to be any easier on Kahlan.

All the way into town she cried.

Kahlan didn't know how long she'd been walking, the lights of Selvin appeared up head. Thinking about the condition of her face, the red splotches and tear streaks, she contemplated cleaning up. However she thought that if she looked as down trodden as she felt they might take her in more willingly.

Entering the gates, she found the brothel almost instantly. Cara was right, they were easy to pick out. Drunk, smelly men eyed her as she approached. Their eyes traveling her form, leering at her, some made awful noises at her. She ignored them all and entered the establishment.

The front room was simple, some stairs to either side, a few chairs and a desk. Behind the desk sat a man, burly looking, a large scar on the left side of his face. He smiled at her, some of his teeth were missing, but she could see that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Well now miss, what can we do for you?" he moved out from behind the desk to come stand by her.

"I.." How was she going to do this? "I need work." Kahlan flashed him a strained smile.

The man placed an arm about her shoulders, lightly not wanting to frighten the young woman. "Now what brings you to a common whore house for work, my dear? You look far too lovely."

"I've come from Carlisen, the Madame there wasn't kind to me, I'm looking for a new place to peddle out of." She had gone over the vocabulary with Cara a hundred times. No matter how well she knew it she was afraid that she wouldn't sound professional delivering it.

"Well my dear, let me bring you back to Madame Levine and you can discuss it with her. I still think you're much to fine looking to be in here." He added pressure on her back to get her to come with him. "The names Miles, by the way, I'll be seeing to your protection if you start working here."

Madame Levine was sitting at a vanity, checking her reflection, powdering her nose and setting her hair. Seeing them in the mirror, she turned on her stool.

"Who's this Miles?" She asked sweetly

Kahlan was feeling more at ease, Madame Levine seemed pleasant.

"She just showed up asking for a job. Thought that she looked sweet enough, so I brought her back to you. I'll head back out front." Turning to Kahlan, "Madame Levine is real nice, she'll help you out." Then he left.

"So my dear, what is your name?"

"Kah… Cara, My name is Cara." She was sure the Mord'Sith wouldn't mind her borrowing her name, helping to protect her own identity.

"How much experience do you have Cara?" She brought her over to the two chairs that were located in an out of the way alcove. Offering her a seat and then taking the other for herself.

"Just a little." She looked away embarrassed. "The last place I worked was also the first place. I was only there for a short time, I wasn't treated very well."

"Well dear, you do have a lovely face and your body is quite attractive as well." The older woman got up and crossed her arms. Looking Kahlan over. "One of my girls up and disappeared about three weeks ago, so I have the space. I suppose that I could let you in with a trial run."

"Oh thank you!" Kahlan couldn't believe that it had been that easy. "I will try my hardest to not let you down."

"Well lets show you up to your room. I'll introduce you to the other girls. Then we can go over the rules and we can talk about what you are willing to do." She winked at Kahlan.

What had she gotten herself into. Kahlan wasn't sure what the wink signified, but what she was willing to do with even Richard was fairly limited at this point, let alone pretend that she would do things for someone she'd never met.

Waking up in the rain, was exactly what he needed, Richard thought sarcastically. After hours of tossing and turning he'd finally fallen asleep. It had to have been a good two hours of slumber until the rain started. Cara, Zedd and he worked on gathering the camp and moving to a nearby wayward pine.

The rain seemed colder then normal for the time of year, Richard was soaked to the skin. All he wanted to do was scream and then run after her. He couldn't ever imagine himself treating her so badly, but he had. He yanked the clothes from his pack and quickly changed into some dry pants. Cara had a fire going so he settled in by it trying to warm up so he could sleep, he wanted the day to be over. Glancing at Zedd who was already back to sleep after magically warming his clothes.

"What did you say to her?" Cara wanted to feel out what kind of damage he had done.

"I don't want to talk about it." He snapped at her.

"You aren't going to let it go, you may as well talk. I'm not going to be able to sleep until my leather dries a bit, entertain me with you stupidity, Seeker."

"I agreed with her."

"Yes, agreeing with a woman. That's a sure way to push her away." Cara's comments were dripping with mockery.

"She said, 'Do I look awful.'" Richard picked up a fallen branch and snapped it in half, tossing it into the fire.

Cara threw her head back and laughed. She looked at Zedd, but he was still sound asleep, then she laughed some more.

"I'm glad that you think this is amusing. I don't know why I did it. She was crying, I made Kahlan cry." He scrubbed his face with his palms, trying to chase the tears that were gathering in his eyes away.

"I'm sure you'll make her cry again too. She'll forgive you, the Mother Confessor will always forgive you. She loves you, that's what it's all about isn't it. Isn't that why it's so wonderful?"

He hated that Cara was giving him relationship advice. She'd never been in love before, how did she know more about it then he did.

"Sometimes it's easier when you are outside looking in." She smirked at the look he gave her.

"The bond allows you to read my mind as well?"

"No, just the look on your face. You two share one of the deepest bonds I've ever witnessed. You'll get through it. Just hope she doesn't do anything stupid between now and when you get her to forgive you."

"Your advice was going well until the end. Now I'm back to where I started." Richard didn't want to think about the crazy things that she could get herself into.

"Go to sleep. Dream about her. You'll see her again soon." Cara flashed him a sincere smile and laid down to go to sleep herself.

Without much else to do Richard laid back and closed his eyes. Drifting back to dreamland under the protection of the pine tree, hoping that Kahlan was warm and safe as well.

3 days later

She was going to have to work today. They had given her a couple days to settle in, everyone was very nice to her. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the women that had to peddle flesh for a living. She wondered if she could do anything to help change things after she was back on her seat in Aydindril. Kahlan was sure she had a lead on Captain Falon, one of the girls, Casia, said that she was his normal request, she was willing to share details beyond that , Kahlan turned her down. She told her that he usually came in on Friday nights. That was tomorrow night. Kahlan would just need to sneak out and follow him home.

They told her to rest up for the night. So she was sitting in her room that had a decent sized bed, staring out at the clear blue sky. Wondering what the others were doing. Thinking about Richard, how much she loved him.

Then she'd remember how they parted. The thought of his words still stung. Perhaps it was vain of her to think that her looks mattered, but she wanted him to find her attractive. Perhaps someone would find her attractive tonight. She would bring them up here, entice them with her walk, smile sweetly at them and then give them pleasure.

Men that came to a brothel for pleasure weren't nearly as picky about her dress, they just wanted what was under it, she was confident that someone, or maybe more then one someone would choose her tonight. She'd bring him up to her room and show him a good time. That would show Richard that he wasn't right about her. She was beautiful, someone would pay for her services.

Kahlan rolled over and went to sleep.

The sun seemed to set a lot slower today. Richard had been pacing for three days. He couldn't take it any longer. As soon as Cara and Zedd were asleep he was going into get her out of there. He'd been stewing over Cara's words, what she said about her getting into trouble. They wanted him to keep waiting, but just thinking of other men with their hands on her was making him deranged.

"Sit down Richard." Zedd barked at him. "Your constant pacing is going to make me put a stillness spell on you."

Not wanting to risk Zedd being serious, Richard did as he was asked. "I don't know how you two are so calm."

"Kahlan can take care of herself. She's strong, intelligent and you insult her with all your worrying." Cara always knew how to lay out the facts.

"I know. I just don't like being apart from her for this long, especially when I know that she's in a dangerous situation."

Cara just nodded. She knew by now that nothing she said was going to change his attitude, so she didn't waste her breath.

The sun was reaching the horizon, it was almost time for them to sleep. Only a couple more hours and he'd be on his way to her. He laid down on his bedroll. Closed his eyes for awhile. Make them think that he'd fallen asleep. Then they wouldn't suspect him to leave camp. He would have Kahlan back. Tonight.

The first call for line up came right after the sky was completely dark. One of the other girls helped Kahlan get ready. She said that she didn't need much make-up because she didn't have many scars and blemishes to hide. They let her stay near the back, the men that came early were usually the rougher crowd, the ones that had been drinking and thinking about sex all day long. They told her that they didn't want her first experience there to be with one of those men. She was grateful.

Ducking behind Casia, she watched as one by one the girls were chosen. There were three of them left and only one man. He seemed to be leering at her, but she flashed him a harsh look and he moved on to someone who appeared more pliable. When they cleared out she sighed in relief. She knew that the next time she wouldn't be so lucky. She was glad that this place had very strict rules with times and how many men, it wasn't just a free for all. They were clean and Madame made sure they were all well taken care of. Miles prevented a lot of incidents and anyone who caused trouble was not allowed back.

Heading back to her chambers to wait for next call, Kahlan couldn't help but think what she'd do when she did have to bring a man back with her. Would she be able to go through with anything. She thought that she would, but doubt began to step in. What if Richard did come for her, would she take him back? Was that even actually a question? Of course, she'd throw herself into his arms. He made her complete. She wasn't whole if he wasn't part of her life. She loved him so much she knew her magic wouldn't take him and he loved her with such depth that her that the power took nothing from him. It was what made them work. She had to keep believing in that, their love was bigger then anything she'd ever known.

An hour after darkness he set off, slowly leaving camp. Making sure not to step on any leaves or twigs. He was skilled in moving through the woods and not being noticed. When he was far enough from camp he ran. The town was an hours walk, but if he ran he could half that time, perhaps even less then half. His goal was in sight and he needed her. More then he needed the breath he'd gain by walking.

The town lights were visible on the horizon and Richard pushed himself harder. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back, he was constantly wiping it off his brow. He hoped that he would get to the brothel before she'd made any horrendous mistakes.

Richard ran vigorously.

Sitting in the corner and waiting, Kahlan had come down to the main room earlier, she watched the satisfied customers make their way out, the women they had just used waving them off like they were glad that the men had been there. The thought of having to do that this time made bile rise in her throat. What seemed like a good idea a few hours ago, was turning into poor planning. Bringing someone back to her room was turning into her worst nightmare. She would have to confess him.

The other girls were slowly filing down, lining up next to Kahlan. She looked them over, a couple of them appeared flushed and sated, the others just looked like they were putting on a nice face for the next potential client. The more men they brought upstairs the more money they had, some of them had children to support.

The door was opened by Miles, a cascade of men entered. All different types and sizes. Kahlan put on her confessor face and averted her eyes until they were all inside. The door was being closed but she heard someone yelling. A voice she recognized.

"Wait!" Richard got to the door right before Miles had it closed.

"Close call there, once it's closed no new customers." Miles nodded him inside.

Kahlan was holding her breath. She couldn't believe that he was there. Relief washed over her, she was so glad to see him again. It felt like ages, not just days. She caught his eyes with hers. She couldn't look away. He looked angry, relieved and tired.

Richard saw her there, she looked well, her cheeks were flushed and hair pulled up. She was wearing a new dress, a deep red, of a similar cut of the lavender one. His concentration was interrupted by Miles speaking. Explaining how they would work everything. Richard vaguely listened, his gaze catching hers. Then he noticed the men beginning to leave with women. One of them was grabbing Kahlan's arm. No way in the underworld was he going to let that man take her anywhere.

"I'll pay double." He was at her side in an instant. "I want that one, i'll pay double what he's paying."

The other man was trying to decide if he wanted to argue. He looked around at the other women, saw one that caught his fancy just as much, and thrust Kahlan's arm into Richard's grasp.

Both of them let out a sigh.

"She is quite beautiful, I hope she's worth that much money for you." Miles chuckled as he took Richard's coins.

Kahlan grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly, and pulled him back to her room.

As soon as the door to her room was closed behind them, Richard pulled her to him and kissed her.

All the hurt was replaced with joy when his lips met hers. Opening her mouth she deepened their kiss. She was glad that she didn't have to bring another man up here, Richard would get his money's worth tonight. She started pulling at his shirt, she needed to feel him.

Raising his arms and breaking the kiss, he let her remove the clothing. After that was gone he turned her around and unlaced her dress, then corset. "Hold it up, I want to watch it fall off you."

Kahlan gripped the edge of her dress and corset and turned around. The smile on her face was full of anticipation.

"Ok slowly, slide them off." Richard was already panting. He watched as she revealed her breasts, sliding the fabric down, her nipples popping up as they hit the cool air. All her soft skin being exposed, he loved her ribs and belly. He adored playing with the small button there, dipping his tongue in. Just before she unveiled her sex, she paused. He looked into her eyes, asking the question.

"Do you still love me?" She had to know, before she finished removing her clothes.

"I'll never stop, in this life or the next."

That was all she needed to hear. Exposing her dark curls, hips and thighs. The groan she heard from him was arousing her even more. Her dress was on the floor and she kicked it to the side. Then toed off her slippers, sending them out of the way as well.

Richard removed his boots and pants. Uncovering his cock and showing her how hard this little bit of contact had made him. He walked to her, hugging her to him. Pressing her breasts flat on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her back, making soothing motions all over. Wandering hands cupping her ass and pulling her tighter against him. The ridge of his hardness digging into her supple belly. He had to take her.

Pulling back he got on his knees and pressed her knee to signal her to open her legs for him. He moved in with his mouth and placed his tongue against her clit. No preamble just direct contact.

She reached down and threaded her fingers through his hair. Drawing his lips harder on her. She loved the feel of his tongue on her, he knew how to play over her flesh bring her so close to the edge. She loved when he would let her come into his mouth, kissing him after tasting herself on his tongue, it would practically send her into orgasm again.

Tonight she wasn't going to come so quickly, he drank her in for a little longer, then journey up her body. Pausing at her belly button, dipping his tongue in just like he'd fantasized about earlier. Soft nips on the way to her breasts. Drawing in a nipple and sucking hard.

Kahlan moaned, arching her back, hands holding him to her breast, the pressure on it was overwhelming, she didn't know how long that she could stay upright.

He needed her. To be inside her. That connection that they had, it needed to be re-established. He left her breast and returned to her lips. Her mouth was open for his and their tongues were doing battle in and out of the cavern of their mouths. Following each other back and forth. He was moving her backwards towards the bed. When her legs bumped it she fell backwards on it.

Richard saw that the bed was equipped with a nice padded headboard and footboard. He looked from them and back at Kahlan. Since they were in a brothel, he thought that she would be open to some different.

"Get on your knees, and grab the foot board." He whispered at her.

She let out a low moan and did as he said. She looked over at him, watching him climb on the bed behind her. Spreading her legs more so he could slip between them. He'd never taken her from behind before, up till now they had always faced each other, sometimes she rode him, but usually he'd be cradled between her legs.

Positioning himself behind her, he smoothed his hands over her back and sides. Tickling the skin as she stretched into his touch. When she was pressing her butt into his crotch with rhythm he reached for his erection, pushing the head into her wet sheath. After he was partially in his hand gripped her hips and he thrust in, while pulling her hips back. Burying himself in one stroke.

Kahlan yelled his name as he entered her. It felt wonderful, the pressure of the new position. When he began to move it was even better. Spreading her legs even more allowed his sac to drift up and connect with her lips. Her clit was begging for the contact, even if it was only a whisper right now.

His movement became more hurried, one of his hands moved to slide around her back, loving the feel of her moving up and down on his cock, under his hand. The other hand went under her, sliding between her lips and finding her clit. He gave it a swift circle, then broke contact. Going to her breast, cupping it and lifting the weight in his hand. Using his hold on her to help pull her back to him, squeezing with every down stroke.

The pleasure in her center was building quickly. "Faster Richard!"

He sped up his thrusting. Bottoming out against her cervix and jerking forward, trying to get deeper.

Feeling his balls hit her clit harder now, with his hand holding her breast, while the other danced from her back to her hip, was going to send her flying soon. She spread her legs as far as she could while staying on her knees, that help get more contact on her clit. She peered down and looked at his hand on her, arching her back she could see where he was pounding into her. It sent her into climax. She screamed his name, her internal muscles clamped down on him, she didn't know if she had come so hard before.

Tightness enveloped him, practically locking him inside her. His hands both squeezed hard and he let himself fly over the edge too. Spurting his seed deep inside her, surge after surge of semen filling her sheath. Richard was breathing hard, as he came down from his orgasm. His hand released her breast and hip, both went to caress her back, easing them both down from the high of orgasm. When he was completely soft he pulled out of her.

Glancing around the room, he found the wash basin and towels. He went over and cleaned himself up. Then brought over the wet cloth and did the same for her.

Kahlan had settled into her bed, turning down the blankets. When he turned back to her she indicated that he lay next to her. He climbed in facing her.

She pulled the blankets up to his chin, to match hers, finding his hand under the quilts she clasped them in hers, intwining their fingers. Bringing them to her lips she kissed them. Scooting as close as possible, pressing their noes together, never wanting to be out of contact with him again.

"I didn't have to bring anyone else up here." She whispered to him, "I just wanted you to know."

"I wasn't going to ask, but thank you for telling me." Richard thought for a minute. "I'm sorry. I thought that you looked ravishing in that lavender gown, I shouldn't have let you think otherwise, but I just didn't want you to go through with it."

"So you thought that breaking my heart was the answer?"

"No… That was just a side effect of jealousy and letting emotion override my ability to think." He leaned in and connected their lips. Kissing her gently and softly, trying to convey the love that he felt. Pulling back he asked, "Did you find out about Captain Falon?"

"Yes, one of the girls said he's here on Friday night. So tomorrow we can follow him back to his house and then I'll confess him, and he'll give us the pendant."

"Mmm that's wonderful." Richard smiled at her. "I paid enough for the whole night. So we should be fine if I fall asleep."

"As if I'd let you out of this bed. You've got more making up to do." Kahlan kissed him, then said, "I'll let you take a nap first though, don't want to tire you out, then you aren't of any use to me."

Richard chuckled and then shut his eyes, thinking about how they would be able to finish their mission tomorrow. A smile on his face he drifted off to sleep holding onto his life line.

The End


End file.
